The aims of this project are to examine the effects of adding an educational device to an overall program of breast health education; specifically: to examine whether women trained in breast self-examination with the breast examination facilitation device are more proficient in breast self-examination, more knowledgeable about breast self-examination, and adhere more closely to breast self-examination guidelines than a comparison group of women trained in breast self-examination more traditionally without the breast examination facilitation device. Breast cancer continues to be a leading cause of death in women. Although the causes/cures of the diseases is not known, mortality can be controlled through early detection and vigorous intervention. Many tumors are found by women themselves, often accidentally rather than through purposeful self-examination. Breast self-examination has been shown to be positively correlated with lump detection ability. Women whose tumors are discovered during purposeful self-examination rather than by accident, have been found to have significantly smaller tumors with less node involvement. Few women report practice skills or frequency that are consistent with American Cancer Society and National Cancer Institute guidelines. Reported obstacles to correct breast self-examination include: lack of knowledge about breast self-examination performance, fear of finding a lump or having cancer, forgetfulness, and lack of comfort in touching their own breasts. The breast examination facilitation device, a piece of latex imprinted with a breast self-examination pattern and with landmarks for placement on the breast has been developed by the principal investigator to assist women to both learn and perform breast self-examination. Tests of the device have it to be at least as effective as traditional breast self-examination in helping women to find lumps in breast models. This intervention study will employ a randomized, prospective design for which a sample of 200 women will be recruited. Control group women (n=100) will be taught breast self-examination verbally and by use of a demonstration video and will be supervised in breast self-examination performance. Intervention group women (n=100) will be taught as above but will also be instructed in breast self-examination using the breast examination facilitation device and given a pair of breast examination facilitation devices to use at home in breast self-examination. All women will be tested for: perceived proficiency, motivation, knowledge, and frequency of breast self-examination at 3 and 12 months post intervention. At 12 months post intervention, all women will be observed for actual proficiency in breast self-examination, and will be tested for lump breast models. Women will be reimbursed for participation in the study. Data analysis techniques include MANOVA for repeated measures, ANOVA, and Chi-square. Research finding bear important implications for expanding existing knowledge about breast self-examination practices contributing to the scientific base of primary care and of nursing, and for improving health of women.